fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Armacham Technology Corporation
Armacham Technology Corporation (sometimes shortened to ATC) is a company heavily featured in the F.E.A.R. series. They are the main antagonists of the series. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon ATC has been in operation since 1964, according to a news report in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. This time frame seems reasonable, given the fact that the two prototypes produced by Project Origin (the Point Man and Paxton Fettel) are 30 and 31 years of age at the time of F.E.A.R.. A globe-spanning conglomerate, ATC prides itself on being on the cutting edge of technology, with R&D occurring primarily for military applications, including aerospace. Within their Headquarters, a number of pictures of unconventional aircraft can be seen hung on walls; these include what appears to be a large, two-seat version of the F-22 Raptor with an extended nose flying in formation with a normal one proving the company works on joint ventures, with companies like Boeing. Other projects are a huge commpound helicopter using rocket boosters, and a space shuttle design similar to the various SSTO spaceplane proposals of the 80s and 90s like HOTOL and the X-30 and X-33. They have had military contracts with the United States military since the 1970s starting with the Origin project, as well as making smaller computers for infantry used missiles. The corporation also sells high-tech spy satellites, such as its newest verson of the Hannibal series, the Hannibal-3 spy satellite They also have highly-efficient nuclear reactors, working cryogenic suspension technology, cloning technology, and can be extremely unethical with regards to their methods. ATC is interested in the water contamination in the Auburn district because one of their experiments gone wrong is causing it, sickening the people in the immediate vicinity of the Origin facility. Throughout F.E.A.R., the Point Man encounters several of ATC's high-tech designs. Automated gun turrets equipped with heavy machine guns line the ceilings of Armacham's closely-guarded floors, powered armor exoskeletons under Paxton Fettel's control wreak havoc with impunity and shrug off anything weaker than explosive or high-caliber weapons, and Laser-Armed compact UAVs flit in and about the floors checking for intruders. They have a small army of heavily armed security guards known as the Armacham Technology Corporation Forces but they are poorly trained and are easily dispatched when up against Replica troops, though this is because Replicas are superhuman. Some security forces travel around in Ford Crown Victoria interceptors and Chevy pick-up trucks that are unarmored. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, the Point Man finds numerous ATC labeled boxes, though Replica soldiers are seen moving them through the game. The Point Man also enters an ATC warehouse with Replica soldiers inside and dead Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards lying around. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The Armacham Bio-Engineering Labs and the Armacham Perseus facility, as well as various other Armacham buildings, are infiltrated by the secondary F.E.A.R. team in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, ATC is divided into two factions. One faction is controlled by the Board Directors, and the other by Genevieve Aristide. The Board Directors control the major part of ATC, for example the ATC Black Ops. Genevieve Aristide controls the remains of ATC in Fairport, for example Terry Halford, Dr. York, and the rest of the ATC personel in the Harbinger Facility. The Board of Directors send ATC Black Ops under Colonel Richard Vanek to arrest Genevieve, but they fail due to Michael Becket killing Richard Vanek and most of the Black Ops personel. Genevieve Aristide tries to contain Alma Wade by using Michael Becket as a beacon, so he can lure her into the telesthetic amplifier at the Still Island nuclear power plant. With the release of F.E.A.R. 3, it appears that the plan was a failure. F.E.A.R. 3 With Colonel Richard Vanek dead and the majority of Armacham Black-Ops stationed in Fairport scattered, the corporation sends more mercenaries to finish the same task: eliminating all evidence that connects it to the recent events in the city. This includes aggressive and disciplined soldiers that intelligently utilize cover to search for and ambush their target. They coordinate with other squad members to provide suppressing fire, execute flanking maneuvers, and to patrol and search an area. Phase Soldiers are human soldiers but they possess a technology that allows them to become momentarily insubstantial; granting them the ability to simply pass through solid matter like walls and other flat surfaces. Phase Casters are human soldiers as well but they possess a technology that allows them to transport conventional soldiers in to an encounter via phase portals on flat surfaces. ATC also has mechanized armor such as the Power Armor, Enhanced Powered Armor, and the Mech Mule for squad assistance. Trivia *Armacham first appeared in the SHOGO universe, and there is some speculation that the F.E.A.R. universe might be connected to that series in some way. In SHOGO, they manufacture the Ordog Advanced Series 7 Mobile Combat Armor. *Armacham Technology Corporation's logo somewhat resembles that of Initech from the 1999 comedy film: Office Space. The similarity is likely intentional; one can find "TPS Report" sheets and red staplers on desks in the office. (both were recurring jokes in the film.) *''Armacham's slogan is: "Working for the future and you."'' *The company appears to be a fictional cross between Lockeed Martin and Boeing. Also both of those companies have many joint ventures. See also *Project Icarus *Project Origin *Project Perseus *Project Paragon *Project Harbinger Category:Organizations